A Romantic Evening
by dapper-licious
Summary: Blaine had the night all planned out, and as he looks back on it, we see how they both lost it. First time sex for Kurt and Blaine, a oneshot. Please review, this is my first time writing smut!


Blaine had gotten it all right. There had been chocolate covered strawberries, candlelight, a romantic dinner, and rose petals leading to the bedroom. Though he and Kurt were only 17, he wanted their first time to bed perfect. As he lay in bed, Kurt asleep with his head on Blaine's chest, he looked back on the night.

His parents were out of town for the weekend, but Burt and Carole had no idea, and had allowed Kurt to spend the weekend at Blaine's house. When Kurt arrived, Blaine had enveloped him in a bear hug and invited him to the dining room. The candles were lit, and the meal was prepared. After dinner, they watched a movie, when Kurt began to get restless, Blaine decided it was time for them to move faster.

They went up to Blaine's bedroom and immediately started kissing. They were not dry or chaste, but hot and passionate, as if this was what Kurt had been waiting for all day. Kurt's tongue explored Blaine's mouth, searching through every area, wanting to taste more and more of Blaine. Kurt pushed the smaller boy down on the bed, and climbed on top of him, but Blaine flipped them around so he was on top. He moved his mouth away from Kurt's and began to kiss down Kurt's neck. Kurt was moaning and sighing and Blaine was moving farther and farther down Kurt. Kurt brought Blaine back up to his mouth and they were kissing again and Blaine was in ecstasy. He was moaning as Kurt thrust his hips upward, grinding their erections together, feeling Kurt getting harder with every movement.

"Kurt, don't stop. Please don't."

"Take off your clothes."

In a couple of seconds, both boys were naked, and Kurt was between Blaine's legs, easing Blaine's entrance open with his tongue. Blaine was moaning and Kurt was getting harder and harder from the sounds that were coming out of his boyfriend's mouth. Kurt reached over to the dresser and Blaine pumped his throbbing cock and grabbed the lube. Kurt lubed up his fingers and began to open Blaine up, starting with one finger, and then adding two and then three as Blaine began to moan and beg for more.

"Kurt, Kurt please, I need more. Please fuck me."

Kurt lubed his cock and then slid it slowly into Blaine.

"HolyfuckKurtkeepgoingplease."

Blaine was squirming underneath Kurt, moaning and sighing and it took all of Kurt's strength to not thrust deep inside the tight boy.

"Babe it's the first time. We have to go slow."

"No," Blaine shouted, and thrust his hips into Kurt so that Kurt was forced deep inside of Blaine.

It was the greatest feeling that Kurt had ever experienced, but he could feel Blaine tightening around him, and he could hear Blaine gasping and squealing in pain, but Kurt could only concentrate on Blaine's tightness. It felt amazing. He continued to thrust slowly, in and out, and then he hit that little bundle of nerves and Blaine was a blubbering fool. He was moaning and sighing and gasping and screaming "Right there Kurt! Please more! Right there!"

There was nothing else but them, there was nothing at all in the world but each other and they were looking into each other's eyes and gasping and they were moaning in sync as Kurt went deeper and deeper and it that spot inside Blaine more and more. Blaine was stroking himself and his eyes were rolling back in his head and he screamed Kurt's name suddenly and Kurt was gone. He was flying through ecstasy and there was nothing in the world but the feeling of Blaine. Blaine was cumming too, all over Kurt's chest and there was nothing in the world that could make Kurt happier than this feeling.

They both collapsed together, heavy with the tiredness of orgasm. Kurt quickly fell asleep while Blaine was playing with his hair, and now Blaine was back in the present, and he was hard all over again, remembering the perfect way for him and Kurt to be together, and the perfect way for him to give it all to Kurt. This was the boy he wanted to lose it to, and this was the boy he wanted to be with forever, and after tonight he knew there was no way they were ever going to be apart.


End file.
